Liquid crystal display panels have been used not only for televisions but also for smartphones, tablet PCs, car navigation systems, and the like. Various kinds of capabilities are requested for these applications, and for example, liquid crystal display panels supposed to be used at bright places such as outdoors have been disclosed (refer to Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 1, for example).